An explosive meeting
by Shahines-a new csi
Summary: The first unexpected meeting between Sara and her stepmother ... Based on the current frame with a touch of imagination.


**An explosive meeting.**

**Author's Note (Wed,02.02.2011):**

**After seeing the trailer for''The Two Mrs.. Grissom "Grissom and a guest (yeeeeeeeees! I swear, it's TRUE!), I thought this fic until the legal download of the entirety of this episode VOST (available at less than two euros on TF1 Vision ) broadcast tomorrow night on CBS in prime ...**

**Shahines.**

**Abstract:**

**The first unexpected meeting between Sara and her mother-in ...**

Sarah was very nervous tonight.

She had left his entire wardrobe for the evening, she knew not decide what to wear to go to the charity event of the Institute for the Deaf and Hard of Vegas.

In fact, something very special was waiting for: she had just learned by Gil that his stepmother was working as a teacher for several years.

So, they will certainly meet there.

Of course, Betty Grissom knew who was Sara, Gil with him very often mentioned.

They do not expect to meet in person for the first time tonight and that was what made Sara so nervous and indecisive in choosing her outfit for this evening.

She really wanted to make a good impression in front of his stepmother.

Finally, his choice fell on a very low-cut dress in purple bought in a Paris boutique and luxurious wedding of Gil.

She had said that if Betty saw her carrying a gift of his only beloved son, she would see through it a beautiful gesture of love from his hand to him.

She then opened her jewelry box and selected a very simple dress, a small thin gold chain with a small diamond earrings and matching eyed, also a wedding gift from Gil.

She made sure of his alliance always at his place to his left ring finger, also matched to her dress jewelry.

She was finally ready to leave for the institute.

She took her little bag to match her place in the entrance to his house and then steered towards the evening that awaited him.

On arrival, she was struck by how little noise there was about her.

There was essentially deaf and hard of hearing about her, who ascended and descended the steps leading upstairs.

Finally, she entered the hall where there was a festive musical atmosphere.

There were many people she did not know about her and that much bullying.

His phone rang at that moment, she hurried out of her bag and picked up by reading the name of Gil as caller ID.

She had left several messages during the day, having unsuccessfully attempted to contact him so she was nervous about meeting her stepmother.

_-Sara? ... It's me, Gil ..._

_Good evening my angel ..._

_"You have left several messages at my office today ... everything okay? ..._

_-Uh ... Yes, it's going ... I just arrived at the institute ..._

_Ah, I see ... My mother, is not it? ..._

_Yes ... I do not see it for now ... Oh ... Here it is, just ..._

Sara trembled nervously at the sight of Betty obviously deep in conversation with a very pretty young woman at his side.

They are communicating in sign language, which meant that his interlocutor was certainly deaf too.

Suddenly, Sara froze their conversation then followed, with more or less what they were saying to each other.

Grissom's mother then briefly turned his head toward Sara then turned to his friend and said, pointing discreetly to Sara fingers.

_Ah ... Here is Sara ... ... Gil's wife_ Betty signed.

_"Then it is? ... _Signed the young woman.

_Yes ...In fact,she use her name Sidle...She don't wear her married name..._ signed Betty.

_-Sara? ..._ Asked Gil, still in line phone with Sara, who followed the conversation between her stepmother and the young woman with her.

They seemed at once closest they knew outside the institute?

Sara smiled at them several times and waved as if they were but it did not exist, which irritated after a while.

She sighed loudly, causing concern for Gil, who was always on the phone.

_-Sara? ... Are you still there? ..._ Gil asked, anxious and insistent.

Sara hesitated, suddenly realizing that Betty did not seem to carry in her heart as she saw them laughing together as if they were making fun of her.

_-Sara! ..._ Gil shouted on the phone, panicked no longer hear.

Sara then went out of his reverie, and finally meet him.

_-I must leave you ... "_she said.

_-Okay ... See you soon? ..._

_Yes, without fail ... Bye! ..._

_"I love you ... Bye ..._

_Click!_

Sara walked up to Betty and her friend, she was always very nervous.

_Good evening, Mrs.. Grissom_ signed his stepmother, a great smile.

_Hi Sara-I present to you ... Julia Holden, the former girlfriend of Gil ..._ signed Betty, pleased to make presentations.

_Good evening ... _signed Sara, visibly uncomfortable suddenly.

_Good evening ... Then just like that, you're the wife of Gil ... I think he sometimes tastes funny ... _signed Julia, obviously delighted to know Sara uneasy. _Gil and I were intimate at the time of the fac ..._

_"That is what I understand ..._ signed Sara.

_-How did you hear? ..._ Julia signed.

_-At a conference in San Francisco, 1998 ..._ signed Sara.

_And I understand he was your boss at the laboratory in Vegas ..._ signed Julia.

_Yes, indeed ..._ signed Sara.

_-Wow ... You do not see this every day, you know ... You're very lucky! ..._ Signed Julia.

_"It is safe ..._ signed Sara. If you'll excuse me a moment ...

_"Of course ... see you later ..._ signed Julia.

Sara gave a nod to Betty, who said nothing and resumed his conversation with Julia.

She walked slowly towards the toilet and entered it to cool and repoudrer nose.

She crossed out Julia.

While away, they looked at each length.

Julia wore a pink dress like a fairly mundane, nothing to do with the luxury of the neckline of the dress worn by Sarah.

She thought back to that sentence kills from Julia about the likes of Gil for women "I think he sometimes tastes funny ...".

This had upset the highest point because, precisely in this area, Gil had rather good taste, the proof was when she saw Terri Miller and Lady Heather, both very sexy devil and girlfriends potential Gil an era.

Julia was also very beautiful but she belonged to the past of Gil, in his youth.

He has certainly forgotten over time because he has never spoken to her or other women he had known before Sara.

Sara was now tired and preferred to go home.

Betty did not seem at all interested in it, or worse, she seemed to hate him cordially and prefer Julia.

She left the night very quietly and then returned home.

Upon arriving, she threw her bag on the console of the entry and removed her high heels that made her an evil dog.

She went into her room and poured a hot bath in order to relax.

She undressed completely and slowly slipped into the water and vanilla, perfume favorite Gil.

She let himself go in the water, stretching and putting the most comfortable possible.

She closed her eyes and relaxed, thinking of Gil and all they have recently lived in Paris during his last vacation.

She had spent two months, two months of waking dream, two months into his arms, to make love to her sometimes several times a day.

They had visited the capital and some provincial and had dined in many of the most beautiful places I knew Gil now.

It had been two years since he lived there permanently, his work at the Sorbonne on enormously exciting.

There it was established an excellent reputation that continues unabated over time.

She returned to work in Vegas a year ago and a half because they were understaffed and also because with Gil, he knew some financial difficulties at the time.

Sara could not obtain work visas, which they had greatly complicated the task.

Since then, they saw each other regularly, she went on leave two months every six months in Paris to spend time with him.

The distance had finally raproche but they finally adopted this lifestyle may seem strange to others.

In any case the other lab members do not take offense, knowing the habits of the couple.

Moreover, they were married shortly after their reunion in Costa Rica and they were still alive today and very happy.

Images of the evening came back into memory and then two tears rolled down her cheeks undesirable.

She wept in silence for a long time.

The ringing of his mobile then pulled her from her moment of distraction and she hurried out of the water, put on a bathrobe and ran to her room to answer the call but it came too late.

It was Gil, whom she had promised to be there to video-conference that took place each day when Sara came home from work.

_And shit! ..._ She cried, disappointed and swinging the camera on her bed.

She then plugged in his laptop and connects to the server via "Skype", which she usually talked with Gil.

_Sorry, my angel, I took my bath ..._ she wrote.

Gil is in turn connected and its image appeared on the screen.

_Good evening, honey ... "_he said, a big smile on his lips. _You spent a good evening? ..._

His smile soon disappeared when he realized things by looking at Sara's face darkened at once.

_-More or less ... _she managed to articulate.

_-Do I understand that it did not go well with mom? ..._

"_Not really, no ... In addition, there was your ex ..._

_My ex-? ... What ex? ..._

_-Julia Holden ..._

_-Julia Holden? ... In Los Angeles? ... Oh my God, it dates! ..._

_"Indeed, it seems that you were intimate with her at the time of the fac ..._

_"It is true, I remember now ... How is she? ..._

_"She teaches at the institute where your mother works ..._

_Ah ... I did not know ..._

_-In addition, I understand they had some sort of relationship ..._

_"In fact, I remember that when we were together, they were always full of things together, they got along wonderfully ..._

_"I have the impression that she does not like me much ..._

_-Really? ... However, she longed to meet you ..._

_"Perhaps, but in any case, when we met earlier, it still did not look ... Just when it looked at me ..._

_-You could talk to her? ..._

_"Not really, Julia monopolized the whole place ..._

_-Still as talkative ..._

_Gil, can I ask you a question? ..._

_"I hear you ..._

_Why you broke? ..._

_-At the time we were too different, with the exception of deafness, even though I heard it ... but not that day, I also broke her heart ... Mom saw me married with her,with children ..._

_"She does not like me because I'm not deaf, is not it? ..._

_-Sara, I do not think it is like this ..._

_-But she must judge me to make me feel that I am not "your world" ..._

Gil sighed loudly, he was very surprised by the turn which took their conversation.

_"Listen ... I'll contact them and talk ... I'm sure it will get better, do not worry ..._

_Gil, I do not want to cause you torment ..._

_"It's not the case ... I simply think that a conversation is needed ..._

Sara nodded and then continued their conversation late into the night.

The next day, Sara got up very late and found plussieurs e-mails on his computer remained on since his conversation with Gil.

Two came from Gil, the third of Betty, who Gil had probably given his email address.

Sara first read those of her husband.

It was about their last conversation and that he had with his mother early this morning.

The e-mail Betty gave her head to a park near the institute.

She went there earlier this afternoon, not without some trepidation.

Betty stood up when he saw Sara and invited her to face him after having welcomed.

_-Gil told me about last night ... Sara, I'm sorry if I offended you..._ signed Betty, smiling shyly.

_"It's not very serious ..._ signed Sarah his breathing normal again becoming progressively being more relaxed now.

_-There are several things that I do not understand ... You do not live in the same city ... You do not wear his name ... I do not call it marriage! ..._ Signed Betty, a hint coldness in his eyes.

S-_Gil and me, we love! ... No matter how we live, it's not your problem! ..._

B-_Gil is my only child, you can understand that ... I only want his happiness ... It would have been better if he marries Julia ..._

S-_Ah, here we go then? ..._

Sara sighed loudly and shook his head and jumped up, very rise against Betty.

S-_Forget it, that's better! ..._

Sara walked away, weeping quietly.

This second meeting was leaving, however well intentioned, Betty had tried to follow the advice of his son who wanted to patch up.

This was a resounding failure of both sides.

Sara threw herself on her bed and wept loudly on returning for a long time.

She was abruptly interrupted by the ringing of his phone, again it was Gil, who called him.

She quickly wiped her tears and cleared his throat in order to hide more or less distress, not wanting to bother with the more Gil dispute.

_-Honey? ... It's me, Gil ... How did it go to the park? ... "_He asked.

Sara then burst into tears at his words she could not longer hide him things.

_Oh no, it did not work, does not it? ..._

_"No, Gil ... she hates me! ... She wondered what they did together! ..._

_Oh my darling, I ... I really did not expect it to ... I'm sorry, you know! ..._

_"She does not accept your choice, she would have preferred to see you end up with Julia rather than me ... Bouhouhouhou! ..._

_-Sara, listen to me carefully, okay ... No matter what she thinks, anyway, this is not his life but ours ... And if that does not suit him, it 's a pity! ..._

Sara calmed down and then dried her tears.

_Thank-Gil, fortunately you know the words to cheer me up ..._

_"I am your husband, it's normal, I'm here for ... You know, I think our life now is a good thing ..._

_Me too ... I love you, Gil! ..._

_-I love you too, darling ..._

Gil and Sara connected them later in the evening and then spent a better night then.

Nothing and no one seemed to have because of their love, not even the distance that separates them ...

**END.**

**Author's Note:**

**This fic deserve a more ...**

**Shahines. **


End file.
